bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Warmness of the Soul
Weeks ago, the blonde haired man had met his match and dealt a swift beating at the hands of Tsubaki Hashimoto. "...Ack." the boy said as he fought his way to his feet. Looking around, he realized that he was still in the manor of the large mansion, located in the Kasumiōji household. Raising his hand to his head, he rubbed at it as he walked around in the room, without a thought in head. "Man. I can't.." Hideyoshi stumbled to the ground before he could finish his sentence. Kicking the boy on the ground, Suri looked at him while shaking her head. "Oi. Get yer face off of my floor. Its time that you got back into action. The others are off working, I can't have you sittin around here all day sitting on yer thumbs now can I?" "Back..in action?" Hideyoshi said puzzled. "Man. I must've been out of it for about a week or two." the blonde boy thought as he remembered the events leading up to his hospitalization. Forcing his way up he stared at Suri. "Shut up. Ya know, you shouldn't be so annoying. Kicking people and stuff." he said with a frown. "Annoying ya say!?" Suri reeled back before puching the boy square in the temple. "I was taking care of you for nearly a month now and that's the thanks I get? See if I care if you get injured again. I was trying to get you back in therunning so you can keep up with the training of your friends." "Wait what!!" Hideyoshi head swinged forth as he leaped upward, his vision still blurred from his awakening. "a month..training." Hideyoshi murmered as he focused in on Suri. Unable to comprehend all this at once, he stumbled back toward, and fell onto the coach. Hideyoshi stayed silent for a brief moment before looking back up at Suri, his eyes slit, and easily readable. "Thank you" his body further gave away his sadness as twisted and twirled his thumbs around each other. "Where is everyone else?" "Well as far as I know, they went off to train with whoever would teach them. That ass didn't bother coming home...yet again." Suri sighed as her own dissapointment resonated with Hideyoshi's. "You were out for awhile, you came in and out for a bit but nothing that was as stable as you are now. Though don't worry, I'm perfect for training people...its sort of my specialty." "Great!" Hideyoshi exclaimed as he leaped upward, his previous frown dissipated as he grabbed Suri's shoulders. "Please. I have to help the others." Punching him the groin, Suri sneered, "And who gave you permission to touch me? Just because I said I would help you, doesn't mean you can get your grubby little hands all over me." "..Ack." Falling to the floor with a quite wail, Hideyoshi grabbed at his groin in anguish. Grinning as he layed on the ground, he began to flail his legs around. "M-My hands aren't grubby!" he yelled. Still on the ground, he looked up at Suri with tear filled, yet wide eyes. "Man, how does Rozeluxe handle you." Despite what Hideyoshi said, he stared at Suri as though she had changed since he last saw her. Turning away, Suri placed a hand to her mouth breifly before looking back at Hideyoshi. "In any case, gather your belongings, we're gonna on a tiny little trip to the back of the manor. Heh." Standing and walking toward the long corridor, she glared at Hideyoshi. "As for Rozeluxe? He doesn't handle me. I just let him think that he does so that he doesn't feel immasculated." "Speaking of immasculaed-" Hideyoshi said sourly as he looked over his badly damaged body, a concerned look on his face. With a sigh and a slight groan, Hideyoshi stood up, and began to follow Suri, not caring for anything he would happen to leave behind. As he caught up, and now standing beside Suri, "a trip eh? Where too." he asked, not really caring but simply wanting to get his training going. "Be patient will ya?" Suri shook her head as she opened a large door at the back of the manor causing a bright light to pour over the two individuals as if it were a vast ocean. "Here we are." As visibility returned, it was revealed to be a large wooded swamp area. "This should do nicely for trainin ya. All ya have to do is to make sure ya don't get bogged down in the murky depths." "Sounds horrible." Hideyoshi said sarcasticly, a grin plastered onto his childish face. Swinging his head, and removing the blonde hair that clouded his vision he knelt down as he looked at the swamp. "I guess this is good, but I don't feel comfortable striking a girl." he admitted, not at all worryful about Suri's condition but more about what would happen if Rozeluxe found out. Smirking slightly, Suri cracked her knuckles as she looked down on Hideyoshi before reeling back and striking him on the back of the skull. "You actually think you will be able to get a finger on me? Haha I severely doubt it. This swamps lets me guage your energy. I have already calculated what I need to defeat you." "That ain't fair." Hideyoshi whined as he stared at the murky water, while he rubbed his head from Suri's previous attack. Seeing his slightly ruffled hair water he frowned, running his hand through his messy, blonde hair. "I'm a mess." he thought to himself, referring to much more than his appearance. Cracking a grin, he leaped upward, now standing almost a feet away from Suri. "OK. But if Raze gets mad at me for beatin' up his wifey, than it's your fault." Ignoring the swamps abiity he raised his palms preparing to fire a kido at the girl. Smiling as she cracked her knuckles and prepared a kido spell of her own, Suri began speaking. "Want to know something somewhat funny Hideyoshi? Hahaha...I'm actually far stronger than Raze is. If you can't beat him then this is going to be a cakewalk for me. But don't worry, I'll be sure to make you strong enough to pound that no good fiance of mine into the ground." Suri then sighed as she fired off a Byakurai spell. "Far stronger than Rozeluxe." Those words repeated in Hideyoshi head as he mulled over how the fight wil play out if he hadn't taken precautions. "Fine then." Hideyoshi said, accepting his weakness and going with another strategy. He lowered his hands, allowing the byakurai to nearly incapacitate him, however with an immediate move of his legs, the attack only managed to strike at Hideyoshi side. A small amount of blood dripped, "dammit. She's for real." Feeling he had an open shot he threw one hand up and fired a shō directly forward. "No good? Suri you sure do talk about Raze alot huh? You mad at him or something." Hidden by Hideyoshi false concern for Suri an Raze's relationship, with the other hand Hideyoshi searched steadiy for his zanpaktou - Hibiki. Throwing up her arms, Suri was pushed back a ways by the sudden kido spell. "Oi. Looks like ya got yerself some decent techniques. Seems I can go ahead an get serious wit ya huh?" Placing a hand on her chest, she began drawing a sword from the tattoo there. "Its been awhile since me and friend here has had a chance to come out and play. But ya know?....I don't mind it. She has the capacity to become quite the deadly force." "....She sure is confi---" Hideyoshi stopped as he turned around. "Where's Hibiki!" Hideyoshi shouted in his mind as he began to panic. A bead of sweat rolled down his pale face as he looked on at Suri, who had already drawn her sword. "Haha. You know what I won't even need Hibiki to beat you." He said putting on a facade, as his eyes flew left and right searching for a weapon. Unable to find a weapon, Hideyoshi raised his palm. "I'll buy time with this. Shakkakhō!" Thrown off by the suuden kido, Suri was thrown back into the swampy area landing face first. As she stood, her body became heavy due to the make-up of the murky substance. "Heh. Looks like I was the first to fall into the trap...and my own one at that." Slowly moving toward Hideyoshi, Suri smiled as she wiped off her chest seductively. "Well then, why don't ya try to clean me up boy? I'm all....dirty. Heh" "Ahhh!" Hideyoshi fell face first, his face entirely red. Looking at Suri from the corner of his eye he looked over her body. Jumping up, and holding his breathe to appear muscular, he threw up his palms once again. "Haha, well ya know I have this affect on alot of woman, ya know. I'm not suprised." Ironically, Hideyoshi's voice became high, as he tried to sound masculine. "Oh? Really then?" Suri slowly began to undo her top as she began walking toward Hidyoshi, though at a slow pace due to the swampy substance still coating some of her lower body. "Then why don't ya be a good little boy and help out a little lass like myself out of these sticky clothes?" "Bah!" Hideyoshi screamed, as he ran toward Suri, uncaring of what Suri's real motives where and surrendering to his instincts.